1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cleaning apparatus for sewers, and in particular to an apparatus for breaking up solidified and semi-solidified sludge in a household septic tank using rotating jets of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and methods have been devised for cleaning a septic tank. Most involve truck-mounted, complex equipment that is impractical and prohibitively expensive for the average homeowner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,597, issued to Armstrong et al., discloses a device designed to remain within a septic tank. It uses mechanical means to move the device from one end of a septic tank to the other during operation. A television camera, periscope, or other optical system is used to help direct the movement of the device.
Devices have been created that use the action of water shooting at high velocity from a nozzle, both for breaking up solid matter and for propelling the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,539, issued to Sheppard et al., discloses a device having a truncated cone with a plate having numerous orifices across the larger flat face. The smaller flat face is pointed in the direction of travel, and water shooting out of the orifices propels the device along and breaks up solids. The device is designed for pipes and sewer lines, not for cleaning the floor of a tank.
A need remained for a cleaning apparatus that will work in a household septic tank, without being complex or expensive. A device that can operate using water from a municipal water supply was also desired. A device that can be inserted and removed easily from the septic tank was also desired.